NASC's Rising
by HappyFluffySeal
Summary: NASC-National Asian SPI Corporation. The name says it all, "Honest Devil" is given her final assignment, to prepare her successor as she was prepared many years ago. Her successor? a blonde girl with determination to succeed... what is her future and what will be the price for her choice?... AUSCAGA, romance, humor, ,adventure, action, martial arts, T- M


NASC

By HappyFluffySeal

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED, all credits go to their original creators!

This is my second and first piece of work that will be a continuation series, thanks for viewing this and enjoy!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hong Kong, Wan Chai:

2:00am

15/5/2000

Nobody heard the sound of drilling in the site where a MacDonald's store was being constructed in the town. Nobody realized that the level they thought was going to be the basement of this unhealthy food store was going to hold and train some of Asia's most famous and talented spies.

Its name; NASC. National Asian SPI Corporation.

Hong Kong, Wan Chai:

11:00 a.m.

12/ 5/2011

A young woman, wearing a dark blue blazer, a mini-skirt so short you could nearly see her underwear, walked into MacDonald's and headed straight into the kitchen without hesitation. The chiefs and the part-timers nodded their heads as she walked past. Without greeting them, she walked towards the door leading down to the level below.

She walked down the dark winding staircase with dignity and without fear.

As she reached the bottom, she stopped abruptly as a blue light shone from the ceiling, a digital voice authorised her entry, "Agent 'Honest Devil', access approved "

The wall at the end of the staircase suddenly moved and the lady passed through without trouble. Her smiling face changed into a expressionless one as the wall revealed bleach white walls with hidden security cameras, following her every move as she entered the corridor. The lady, known as agent 'Honest Devil', was now clothed in a dark blue cheongsam which was decorated with gold flowers and her heels were also encased in gold. The blue light had changed her by manipulating atoms into clothes and providing them for the 'Honest Devil' to wear.

Two men, wearing black suits suddenly appeared from white camouflaged doors came and stood next to her, one holding files and one holding a drink bottle.

"Miss," one of the men began, "how was the mission?" he asked her as he handed her the bottle of water.

She was about to take a sip from the bottle when she stopped and looked at the one who spoke.

"Izak, do you have that little faith in me?" She smiled an icy smile at him and continued to walk on and sip her bottle of water.

Finally they reached a black door and a man standing there, waiting, opened the door. The two men, who were trailing behind, disappeared, one of them taking her emptied water bottle, into white doors on either side of the wall.

The lady walked in on her own and the man shut the door behind her without concern or wonder of who that lady was.

The room contained two black chairs, a black desk and a big plasma screen situated on the wall directly behind the desk. The lady walked quietly to the edge of the black table and gently levered herself onto one of the black chairs, crossing her legs. The room also contained a man, who looked like he was around the age of 40. He sat with his back to her and said in a teasing voice, "So, how was it, Honest Devil?"

The 'Honest Devil' looked straight ahead and replied "Everything went according to plan, the agents who were sent to Japan with the antibiotics managed to cure everyone in a short while, yet a small problem did arise." She stopped for a short breath, "the problem was the landing of the plane which contained the agents, me and the antibiotics".

The man turned around in his chair and smiled at her with a bland smile.

"Well then, your next mission is to find an apprentice and raise her up to be the next 'Honest Devil', while planning your ceremonious death. For you do know that it is an old habit of NASC to allow a new rookie agent to take the responsibility of their past ancestors and allow the past agent to die in peace, knowing that their place in NASC has been taken over with care and that their code name will live through each generation with pride."

With that, he turned around to face the screen and flicked it on with the remote from his table.

A young Asian girl's face appeared onto the screen and the man continued.

"This is going to be the next processor for the position of 'Honest Devil'", he smiled to himself and continued

"she is currently a student here ate NASC, her name is Yin Foh or Bonfire, however she prefers to be known as Cagalli in English. She is talented in martial arts and like you, can speak six languages, English, Mandarin, Korean, Japanese, Indonesian and Russian and she is also a very talented actor".

The man clicked two of his gold ring encased fingers together and a man came into the room, holding a sliver platter and on it, a file with the words SECURITY FILES and in smaller print underneath, DO NOT OPEN IF NOT APPROVED.

The Honest Devil gracefully took the file, placed it under her arm and said,

"This meeting maybe one of my last my lord, your hospitality towards me has been immense and I really appreciate all your help".

With that, she dismissed herself and left the room, the two men outside continuing to trail after her.

She turned left into a room where it was pitch black and silent until suddenly she heard the soft padding of feet and the sudden burst of gunfire in the room and a squeal. The 'Honest Devil' clapped her hands three times and the lights came on, showing a jungle like arena with maze like passage ways. And in one of the passage ways, a young girl was kneeling on the floor, smothered in small red and pink dots of where her opponent had shot at in the dark room without coordination.

"Ariel," the 'Honest Devil' began icily "you need to concentrate your sense in hearing and sensing where your opponent is, if you do not achieve this skill, you will certainly be killed in an actually confrontation'.

Ariel bowed her head in shame and nodded her head. The 'Honest Devil' then looked around the brightened training field but couldn't find Ariels' opponent until suddenly she turned around and did a triple jump in the air, avoiding three red blobs of paint which all ended up on the wall behind her as she landed gracefully back onto the tiles. She was then suddenly attacked from behind by a young girl who performed a series of rolling punches at a very high speed. It continued until the 'Honest Devil' finally grabbed one of the girls' fists as she was about to make contact with her chest.

She looked down the rough, course and hard fist into eyes which were shaped with such concentration that she just had to give a small smile.

She released the shaking and sweaty fist and wiped her hand onto her cheongsam before beckoning the girl to follow her. The girl nodded, bowed to her opponent and left the room without looking back, sweat trickling down her back and face as she followed the 'Honest Devil' down the blinding white corridors to her new room.

At NASC it was a tradition that all the higher level agents bond with their apprentices by living in the same room together. Of course, only female agents could stay with a young girl apprentice and so it was the same for the male agents.

The 'Honest Devil' stood outside her bedroom door and turned around to have a closer look at the young girl. She was short yet skinny, with short blonde shimmering hair and with eyes which were filled with so much excitement and determination that the 'Honest Devil' could nearly see her heart beating under her army t-shirt.

_The world is about to experience the new generation of the 'Honest Devil'_ she thought to herself as she turned away from the young girl and typed her bedrooms code onto a finger sensitive pad with fluency and walked into the room with pride and hope for the young apprentice, who quickly followed her. As the door closed the same two men from before appeared out of nowhere again and stood on either side of the door. The apprentice inside was the future, and with the future came surprises they could not afford to have. The men prepared themselves for a long and tiring night.


End file.
